


Fatalny ojciec

by Shatterred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterred/pseuds/Shatterred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plan na weekend był prosty. Utrzymać dzieci przy życiu do czasu, aż ich matka nie wróci do domu. Najlepiej, by pozostały w stanie nienaruszonym, ale ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie byli aż tak naiwni, by tego oczekiwać. Szczególnie, że dzieci miały wrodzone skłonności autodestrukcyjne. Nie byli pewni po kim konkretnie, więc wspólnie uznali, że to najpewniej wychowywanie przy wujku Harrym poważnie im szkodzi. </p><p>Po dwóch dniach, w niedzielę rano, Ron przekonał się, że to całe zajmowanie się dziećmi jest trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatalny ojciec

Ron był absolutnie przekonany, że jego żona przesadzała z tymi wszystkimi zaniepokojonymi, pełnymi troski spojrzeniami, kiedy zostawiała go samego z ich potomstwem. Na Merlina, nie był przecież nieporadnym piętnastolatkiem, który nie umie się obchodzić z dziećmi! 

\- Ron? Trzymasz go do góry nogami – zauważył uprzejmie obraz Freda, w odpowiedzi na co Ron fuknął pod nosem, natychmiast zmieniając położenie swojego syna i po raz kolejny zastanowił się, czemu idiotyczny pomysł powieszenia w ich domu tego portretu w ogóle przyszedł mu przez myśl. 

Plan na weekend był prosty. Utrzymać dzieci przy życiu do czasu, aż ich matka nie wróci do domu. Najlepiej, by pozostały w stanie nienaruszonym, ale ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie byli aż tak naiwni, by tego oczekiwać. Szczególnie, że dzieci miały wrodzone skłonności autodestrukcyjne. Nie byli pewni po kim konkretnie, więc wspólnie uznali, że to najpewniej wychowywanie przy wujku Harrym poważnie im szkodzi. 

Po dwóch dniach, w niedzielę rano, Ron przekonał się, że to całe zajmowanie się dziećmi jest trudniejsze, niż mu się wydawało. 

\- Macie gorączkę. Oboje. Najwyraźniej umieracie. Oboje. Jakim cudem?! – zapytał spanikowany, tuż po tym, jak upewnił się, że żadne z nich nie zjadło jednego z magicznych cukierków wujka George’a. 

\- Wow, stary, faktycznie jesteś fatalnym ojcem! – Ciepłe słowa wsparcia ze strony Freda zostały skwitowane jednym, wściekłym prychnięciem jego brata. – Jak dajesz dzieciom włazić do jeziora, a potem biegać po dworze, kiedy nie jest za ciepło, to są efekty. Nawet ja to wiem, a Merlin nam świadkiem, że jedyny związek z dziećmi, jaki powinienem mieć, to wtajemniczanie ich w świat ucieczek z lekcji, okłamywania rodziców, seksu i robienia dowcipów… 

\- Fred! Dzieci mi umierają, żona mi głowę urwie, mógłbyś przestać gadać o sobie?! 

\- Pieprzowy im daj, nic ci tu nie umiera. Ale fakt, Hermiona pewnie ci głowę urwie. 

Ron wyraźnie przerażony wizją wściekłej Hermiony (słusznie. Zwykli śmiertelnicy nigdy nie widzieli jej w wersji PMS. Albo w wersji „nie mam co czytać”. Ron z nią żył, więc widział nieraz. I za każdym razem modlił się do Merlina o zostanie wdowcem) rzucił się do apteczki – apteczki, której zwykle dotykać nie było mu wolno pod żadnym pozorem, bo jest wypełniona eliksirami Hermiony i znając życie coś jej tu namiesza, będzie miała bałagan i nie zostanie jej nic innego, jak spędzić pół dnia na porządkowaniu wszystkiego od nowa tuż po tym, jak zdzieli go patelnią po głowie (Ron rzadko oglądał mugolskie bajki, ale z każdej wynosił jakąś naukę życiową. Zwykle to była bardzo sensowna i cenna nauka życiowa, ale Hermiona waliła głową w ścianę, gdy okazało się, że nabawił się fobii na punkcie patelni po obejrzeniu „Zaplątanych”).  
Tym razem jednak uznał, że życie ich dzieci jest ważniejsze od pedantycznych paranoi jego żony. 

Złapał odpowiednią buteleczkę i wrócił do dzieci, ostrożnie je do siebie przygarniając i każdemu odmierzając po odpowiedniej dawce eliksiru. 

\- Zaraz do was wrócę, dobrze? – powiedział, ucałował każde w czoło, nakrył kołdrą i poszedł na chwilę do kuchni, by im przygotować jakieś jedzenie, ze szczerą nadzieją, że Fred mówił prawdę i zaraz zrobi im się lepiej i może Hermiona ostatecznie nie będzie aż tak wściekła… 

\- Ron? – Lekko zaniepokojony głos Freda odezwał się do niego z obrazu. Chłopak spojrzał na niego pytająco przez ramię, na krótką chwilę odrywając wzrok od przygotowywanej zupy. – Myślę, że powinieneś zajrzeć do dzieci. 

Spanikowany rzucił to, co robił i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się w pokoju dziecięcym. I stanął jak wryty nie wierząc w to, co widzi, a potem zaczął gorliwą modlitwę do Merlina o to, by to był tylko sen. 

\- Wiesz… myślę, że pomyliłeś eliksiry. - Ron jęknął i przeniósł wzrok od swoich dzieci na brata, który przyglądał mu się z podziwem. – Jestem przekonany, że zrobiłeś to przez przypadek i wolałbyś, żeby to się nie stało, ale i tak jestem dumny, braciszku. 

\- Lepiej mi powiedz, jak to odkręcić! 

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam pojęcia, co czyni tę sytuację znacznie lepszą – przyznał Fred. – Ale pomyśl. Jak już cię Hermiona zamorduje, to będziesz mógł tu egzystować razem ze mną, jest ekstra zabawa! 

Ron jęknął na samą myśl o tej wizji, jeszcze raz przeklął fakt istnienia Freda w jego domu i zrobił krok do przodu, by podejść do dzieci i się im przyjrzeć. Poczucie nadchodzącej katastrofy i rychłej śmierci ścisnęło go za gardło. 

\- Może je zamknę w piwnicy i udam, że nigdy nie mieliśmy żadnych dzieci? – wymamrotał desperacko, bo co niby miał powiedzieć Hermionie, jak wróci? 

„Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki”?


End file.
